


Perceptions

by Nicnac



Series: More Than Saying Sorry [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When memories of then get tangled up in the realities of now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptions

Clark had never expected that, of all the people in his life, his mom would be the last one holding out against Lex. He mentioned it to Conner once, and the younger man had just snorted in disbelief. Then again, Conner had only ever met Martha Kent, the US Senator and the Red Queen.  Clark forgot about that part of his mom a lot of the time. When he thought of her, he always pictured bright red hair and soft smiles, a yellow farm house and apple pies.

“I’m just not comfortable with it sweetie,” she said, and that same softness was there, but was so incongruous with her words Clark almost felt he didn’t know who he was dealing with.

“Why not?” he asked her. “You’re the only one who still has a problem with it,” Even Oliver had washed his hands of the situation, telling Clark just to do whatever he wanted to.

His mother crossed her arms and Clark could see the question about the proverbial bridge dancing on the edge of her lips, never mind that Clark could jump off and come out the other end just fine. “I’m just asking you to give him a chance,” Clark told her.

“I did give him a chance,” she retorted. “When he first came to Smallville I gave him a chance to prove himself, and he went on to be worse than anyone expected.”

“A second chance,” Clark persisted. “If Lionel deserved one then Lex does too.”

“Things with Lionel were different and you know it Clark.” She was angry now, almost all Red Queen and barely any Mom in sight.

“’’Why? Because he was possessed by an alien entity that we also didn’t trust?” Clark shot at her, but then he stopped and took a deep breath. Anger was going to get him nowhere. “Lex is different now Mom.”

“And how many times did you say that back in high school only to have him prove you wrong?” She looked him up and down and sighed, her mask peeling back just a little bit. “Why is this so important to you Clark?”

He could lie to her, make up something about his best friend, and the one person he could never save, but Clark was just so damn tired of lies. “I love him and he loves me.”

“Oh honey,” she said enfolding him in her arms. She smelled like cinnamon and lemon soap and _Mom_. “Love isn’t always enough.”

“Please Mom.”

She pulled back a bit so she could run a comforting hand over his cheek. “I just don’t want anyone to hurt you.”

“Then stop.” Tears slipped down her face and Clark thought victory had never tasted so bittersweet.


End file.
